


Beneficial Magic

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cock Warming, Demon Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak's Coffee Addiction, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Nipple Play, Non-Binary Stanley Uris, Pierced Mike Hanlon, Prostate Massage, Top Mike Hanlon, Top Richie Tozier, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak, Werewolf Beverly Marsh, Witch Eddie Kaspbrak, alternate endings, everyone else is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Okay, so sure, Eddie knew that there was nothing wrong with being a virgin at his age, but he was starting to get tired of being the only one in his coven. Thankfully, the idea that witches needed virgin blood was greatly over exaggerated, so it wasn't like they were constantly pricking his finger for every other spell and ritual. It was just that...Well, it was annoying.But Eddie wasn't exactly the most sociable person, and he didn't want to have to deal with the whole process of finding someone to actually sleep with. Bill had offered to be his wing man if he ever wanted go out, although it was like that was mostly an attempt to get him to go out with the coven other than for coffee once in awhile. When Eddie had turned that offer down, Bill than had offered to set him up on Tinder or, God forbid, Grindr.Eddie loved his coven, but both of those options sounded like genuine torture. He would rather walk across hot coals.So he found the instructions on how to summon a sex demon.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Richie Ending

**Author's Note:**

> extended story based on [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036190) fill for a kinktober prompt
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: this has two different endings so while it's tagged as both richie/eddie and mike/eddie it's not a love triangle per ce and it's not with the characters being polyamorous
> 
> the first chapter is just the original fic with the richie ending and then the second chapter will have the mike ending which picks up from the line:
> 
> "Because Eddie didn't deserve someone nice."

Okay, so sure, Eddie knew that there was nothing wrong with being a virgin at his age, but he was starting to get tired of being the only one in his coven. Thankfully, the idea that witches needed virgin blood was greatly over exaggerated, so it wasn't like they were constantly pricking his finger for every other spell and ritual. It was just that...

Well, it was annoying.

But Eddie wasn't exactly the most sociable person, and he didn't want to have to deal with the whole process of finding someone to actually sleep with. Bill had offered to be his wing man if he ever wanted go out, although it was like that was mostly an attempt to get him to go out with the coven other than for coffee once in awhile. When Eddie had turned that offer down, Bill than had offered to set him up on Tinder or, God forbid, Grindr.

Eddie loved his coven, but both of those options sounded like genuine torture. He would rather walk across hot coals.

So he found the instructions on how to summon a sex demon.

It was easy enough. All he had to do was draw the summoning circle on the floor of his bedroom. Well, easy enough once he had shoved the dresser out of the way. Then he put the distasteful offerings around it. Things that would appease a sex demon, which he didn't want to think what that would have entailed decades ago, because he already considered the lubrication and dildo pretty damn distasteful. God, he had been so embarrassed walking into the store to purchase them, but he couldn't risk messing up the spell.

After that, it was all just a matter of reciting the incantation.

Well, once he had taken his clothes off. He wasn't a big fan of that part. Shouldn't they at least have a conversation about Eddie's expectations before they got down to business? And he felt far too exposed to have any sort of conversation.

Whatever. He wasn't going to mess up the spell.

So he slowly took off his clothes, folding them before setting them on the chair by his desk, and sat down on the floor. He crossed his legs, hoping that it covered enough to be decent yet still alluring enough to appease a sex demon, and then picked up the spell book that he had borrowed from Mike.

He recited the incantation word for word and was rather disappointed when nothing happened right away.

But then the floor started to shake slightly, the summoning circle lit up a fiery red, and a man appeared in a cloud of smoke. Well, the shape of a man, because the smoke was granting him perfect coverage, but once the smoke dissipated, Eddie had to try and stop himself from staring inappropriately.

The sex demon looked nothing like Eddie would have imagined. He figured that he would be muscular with chiseled features and everything else that most people considered 'conventionally attractive.' The thing was, that wasn't exactly Eddie's type, and he had accepted that he might not be completely attracted to the sex demon, so he definitely shouldn't be complaining. It still just surprised him.

The thing was, the demon was actually Eddie's type down to the letter. And Eddie wasn't sure how to handle that.

So he did what he did best and just blurted out exactly what he was thinking, which was...

"You're not what I was expecting."

"Yeah, well, you're no spring chicken either," the demon said, not even looking at Eddie as he inspected his nails.

"Hey, be careful who you insult. I'm the one who summoned you here."

"And if I leave without getting any, that's no skin off my nose," the demon pointed out. "Someone else will summon me. So I suppose I'll just get going now."

The demon hooked his thumb over his shoulder toward the bedroom door, as if he would walk out of there. He then actually made to leave, and Eddie reached out to grab his arm.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, I guess." He realized that standing up had exposed, well, everything and now the demon was _definitely_ looking at him. Great. Now Eddie was more than nervous. "When I get nervous, I kind of fall back on insults. It's something I'm working on. It's just, uh, my first time."

"Well, no offense, but you must not be a very good witch if this is your first time summoning a demon."

Eddie sighed.

"Not my first time summoning a demon. First time..."

The demon smiled at him softly.

"Oh, sweetheart. Well, then, I'll be gentle with you. I'm going to assume you don't want to do it in the circle, then. Most of my customers are into that, but you look like you'd want to have your first time be comfy."

"I don't think I want to go through with this now that you've called me a customer," Eddie said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

The demon laughed, but not cruelly, and walked over to Eddie. He offered his hand and helped him up. He very politely avoided looking below the waist, then, and Eddie let himself relax a little bit.

"I'm Richie," the demon said. "And you're Eddie, if I'm not mistaken. Is it alright if I kiss you, Eddie?"

"Yes," Eddie whispered.

He could feel Richie's breath on his lips he was already so close, and next thing he knew, he was being swept up and kissed within an inch of his life. He let himself melt into the demon's arms, trying not think about the fact that he was naked and Richie was fully clothed. Though, if he was being honest, it was kind of turning him on. There was something really hot about the _vulnerability_ of it all. He felt himself start to get hard against Richie's thigh, his cock rubbing against his jeans, and he moaned into the kiss.

"You sound so pretty baby," Richie said as he pulled away from the kiss. "Come on. Let's get you into the bed and see what other pretty noises I can get you to make."

Dirty talk in any shape, way, or form had always sounded so corny to Eddie when he would watch porn, but there was something about it coming from Richie that was driving him wild.

Was it because he was a sex demon? Like, did he have any power over Eddie? For instance, if Richie had been a regular old human and Eddie had met him, would he have actually been interested? He probably should have read the fine print to the spell, but perhaps it was for the best that he didn't know. No, going down that road would be pretty depressing, because in that scenario Eddie would obviously have been attracted to Richie. He was his type, after all. He probably wouldn't have been Richie's type, however, considering he was a short, slightly scrawny guy who liked to light candles while chanting in his spare time.

He should not have been worrying about any of this, considering Richie was currently running his hands up and down Eddie's sides.

Was he seriously catching feelings? Already?

Of course he was. He was a desperate virgin. God, could he be any more pathetic? Richie would laugh at him if he had any idea how pathetic he was.

"Hey, don't get lost in your head baby," Richie said, kissing his way down Eddie's chest. "I want you to only think about me, okay? Pay attention to how I make you feel."

"I'm not lost in my head," Eddie said with a huff. Richie looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. "No, really. I don't think I couldn't pay attention if I tried. It already feels sooooooo..."

The last word trailed off into another moan when Richie had reached up with one hand to tweak Eddie's right nipple.

"So what?" he asked smugly.

"So good."

"Yeah? I'm going to make you feel even better, baby," Richie said, and then he took Eddie's cock into his mouth.

Eddie cried out, his hips thrusting up of their own accord, and Richie's big hands grabbed on and held them in place. He knew that it was considered terribly rude, but he honestly couldn't control himself. It _was_ the first time someone else had touched him, and he couldn't help it that it felt so damn good.

So good that he found himself still trying to thrust up despite Richie making it clear that he didn't appreciate it, and he started holding on even harder, and Eddie was sure he was going to have bruises on his hips by the time they were done.

Which was going to be much longer.

"If you don't slow down, this will be over before it even begins," Eddie warned.

Richie looked up and frowned at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, aren't you going to fuck me?" Eddie asked, feeling far more confused than he would have expected when dealing with a sex demon. "Like, that _is_ the point of all of this. To take my virginity."

"And that's what I have been doing. You got something against the way I suck dick?"

Eddie started shaking his head frantically.

"No! The opposite, in fact. It's why I'm so close. Like you need that ego boost. I thought I shouldn't come before we go all the way, though, right?"

"Oh, you poor baby," Richie said and sighed. "Going 'all the way' doesn't mean much. You haven't had sex. We're having oral sex. Problem solved."

"Oh, don't start with the whole 'virginity is a concept' crap," Eddie said with a huff. "Besides, what if I _want_ you to fuck me?"

"It's not actually a good idea for your first time. Even being careful and with lots of prep, it can hurt. I can slip you a finger while I blow you, if you want, but it's really best to work up to that."

"Could we work up to it together?" Eddie mumbled, and he blushed when Richie hadn't initially caught his question and he had to repeat it.

"Well, if that's really what you want baby," Richie said, running his hands up Eddie's thighs. "You can summon me any time you want. Now is it alright if I..."

Richie's hands stopped at Eddie's crotch and he raised a brow. Eddie nodded, even though during their conversation, he had gone soft. That wasn't a problem for long, however, once Richie got his mouth back on him. Eddie had no idea when Richie had gotten the chance to grab the lube from the summoning circle, because he had not stopped bobbing his head for a moment, but there was a slick finger teasing Eddie's entrance. Except, he was met with resistance and couldn't do much else, because of course Eddie had to go and tense up.

Okay, he had to relax. He could do that. This was what he wanted after all. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

Richie had only just managed to work his finger in, and Eddie was painfully tugging at his hair, warning him that he was coming.

He looked up at Eddie, giving him an incredulous look as if to say, 'sex demon, remember?'

Point was, he didn't pull away, swallowing every last drop of Eddie's cum, as if it were a delicacy.

Eddie hadn't even caught his breath before Richie was standing up, straightening his shirt, and saying, "You've got my number."

He practically skipped into the summoning circle and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"But... but what about you?" Eddie asked the empty room.

He tried not to pout as he pulled the comforter around himself. He was pretty upset about being ditched. It wasn't like he was a cuddler or anything, not that he would know from experience, obviously. He had been looking forward to touching another man, though, and then he had gotten to do nothing.

But Richie _had_ said he'd come when summoned, so Eddie supposed there was always the next time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! You're a pillow prince! I knew it!" Stan declared gleefully.

They had somehow tricked Eddie into divulging details about his encounter with the sex demon. And they only knew about the whole sex demon thing because they had also managed to trick Mike into telling them why he had lent his spell book to Eddie.

They were good at that.

Being tricky.

"It wasn't for lack of trying," Eddie insisted. "He literally disappeared before I could reciprocate."

"A likely story."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you did or not. You lost your virginity, and that's what you wanted, and now it's over, right?" Mike pointed out.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Eddie said.

It was totally not convincing.

Mike was totally going to realize Eddie had photo copied the spell before returning his book and planned the summon Richie again.

"Alright!" Mike said with a big smile.

Stan glared at him.

"You're not going to..."

"It's all done now," Mike said through clenched teeth, and Eddie just knew he was going to die of embarrassment.

Thankfully Stan did drop it, and Eddie changed the topic to the upcoming full moon and the coven's plans. He was able to push all thoughts of Richie from his mind --

\-- until a week later.

He was laying in bed, clad only in his briefs despite the chill in the air. He found himself staring at the summoning circle, because he hadn't bothered cleaning everything up since he had been so spent after his encounter. Now the sight of it was turning him on, and his hand started to creep under the hem of his underwear. Then he stopped when he realized this was the perfect opportunity to summon Richie once more.

Like a snake, he slinked off his bed and crawled to the circle, losing his briefs in the process. He recited the spell, having memorized it already, and then sat back and waited.

Richie appeared much faster this time, and he was not dressed to impress, which Eddie hoped meant that he had been excited to find out that he was summoning him. But yeah, while he had been wearing a three piece suit the first time, he now sported faded jeans and an open Hawaiian shirt over a tee advertising Bruce's Auto Body Shop. God, Eddie hated how he was still hopelessly attracted to the demon.

He was basically putty in his hands, especially when he took one look at Eddie crouched on the floor, and breathed out, "Damn baby. You look good enough to eat."

The line was so awful, but Eddie would have done anything for Richie at that moment.

"I would normally poke fun at you for being impatient, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to seeing you again."

Eddie traitorous heart did a somersault.

He tried to keep his voice calm as he told Richie," Stop talking so damn much then and get on with it."

Richie chuckled.

"So feisty, baby. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. You know I'm going to take good care of you."

Richie helped Eddie to his feet and into the bed. He dangled the bottle of lube in Eddie's face, a silent question, and Eddie nodded. But not before shoving Richie's hand so the bottle wasn't bumping against his nose.

Richie laughed, a full belly laugh this time, as he quickly slicked his fingers. he wasn't so gentle with the first, but then he took _forever_ before adding a second. Eddie thought he was going to die of old age before he got on with it.

But then he was finally easing in his middle finger, scissoring them slowly.

"You're killing me," Eddie said with a gasp.

"Not that kind of demon," Richie replied with a smirk.

"I'd be saying the same thing if you were human. Do you _always_ have to be such a tease."

"It's not on purpose, I assure you. I really am just making sure you don't get hurt," Richie said, and while his voice still had that playful tone, he sounded sincere. "My goal here honestly is just to make you feel good, remember?"

"Well, I appreciate that, but I'm not made of glass. I'm like a Corelle plate at least."

Eddie didn't want to decipher the look Richie gave him, because he'd get his hopes up and say it was one of pure admiration, if not one of love. But only a dumb virgin like Eddie falls in love that quickly. Richie clearly didn't feel the same way. There wasn't much time to dwell on it, though, because then Richie barked out a laugh. Mouth still open, he leaned down to give Eddie a completely sloppy kiss, and Eddie wondered if he should try and be funny more often.

"Okay. Message received," Richie said, and then thrust a third finger into him.

He was hitting Eddie's prostate with every jerk of his arm, and Eddie was a goner. He reached down to touch himself, only to have Richie bat his hand away and replace it with his own. He was quite the multi-tasker, Eddie thought, and then he came.

He started to protest as Richie slid his fingers from his hole, but it did nothing to deter him. He pulled back from Eddie, wiping his soiled hand on his Hawaiian shirt, and now Eddie had even more reason to wish Richie would take it off.

And he was just about to suggest that he do so, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could watch, but Richie ran into the summoning circle faster than The Flash. He gave Eddie a salute before disappearing without a word, just like the first time.

With a muttered 'fuck' Eddie flopped back onto the bed.

He didn't lay there long, however, because he started to feel uncomfortably empty. He couldn't believe he was becoming such a cliche, but it was true. He had always thought that he would be into anal play, but he hadn't been prepared for how much. He dragged himself to the bathroom and hopped into the shower to clean up, but he ended up spending more time in there then he had intended all so he could work his shampoo bottle into his hole and get off a second time.

Shit. He was fucked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ben's in love with a werewolf," Stan said, throwing themself into one of the empty seats at Eddie and Mike's table.

They were always the first ones to arrive at the designated coffee shop when the coven would get together in between official meetings. They would grab the biggest available table and order everyone's usual drinks, along with some extra goodies when they had the money (and were feeling generous). So once Stan was situated in the chair, they grabbed their latte and took a long sip instead of answering Eddie and Mike's barrage of questions.

Ben and Bill came bursting through the door, then, probably having been left in the dust when Stan The Gossip rushed to be the first to deliver the news.

"A werewolf?" Eddie asked, in lieu of a greeting.

It sounded like Mike muttered, 'Is that really worse than a demon?' under his breath, but luckily no one acknowledged it.

"Yeah, so what?" Ben said, crossing his arms. "Also, stop just calling her 'a werewolf' because that's so dehumanizing. Her name is Bev, and she's amazing."

"She's also hot," Bill added, and all of them glared at him. "What? She is!"

"Because that's what's most important obviously," Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't care about that because you're hot."

Mike ignored Bill, turning to Ben and offered his congratulations.

"Well, don't be so hasty. We, uh, aren't actually together yet."

Knowing all too well how unrequited feelings could hurt, Eddie reached out and patted his hand. Ben smiled gratefully at him.

"You're not even together yet?" Stan exclaimed, throwing their hands up in the air. A nearby waitress bumped into a table, knocking over some empty cups. Stan barreled on, not concerned at all about the chaos they had caused. "Oh, the drama of it all. Details, Ben. I need the details."

"I met her last full moon, after the coven broke up," Ben told them. "I stayed behind in the woods for awhile, wanting to just enjoy the serenity, and I sensed someone nearby who was in distress. I went to help them, taking forever to track them down, but I didn't give up. I think that's why Bev _let_ me find her. So I found the wolf in a clearing, and when she didn't attack me, I knew she was special. I stayed with her through the night, and then I walked her home in the morning when she transformed back. We've been texting since, and she's so much fun to talk to."

"Well, I'm super happy for you, man," Mike said. He took two danishes he and Eddie had added to their order and handed both of them to Ben. "That's still cause for celebration. I have faith that you and her have an amazing future ahead of you."

"I still want to know how Bill knows she's hot," Stan said.

"Oh, leave him alone," Eddie said.

"Be quiet, or I'll start bugging you about your demon lover instead."

"Wait. Eddie's got a demon lover?" Bill basically screeched. This time the waitress dropped her tray, sending mugs skittering across the floor. "I told you I would set up a Tinder for you."

"Can we please stop talking about our love lives now?" Eddie asked, trying to crawl into his coffee cup.

"What else is there to talk about? You guys always shut me down when I talk about birds."

"Stan, you can talk about birds all you want. Please, talk about birds."

"Actually, rain check on this whole conversation," Stan said.

They pointed to where the waitress was angrily approaching their table with the manager, and saving the poor two service workers from having to kick the unruly customers out, the coven quickly packed up their things and left.

Eddie pulled his hat down and refused to make eye contact with anyone, drinking his coffee and not engaging in the conversation that continued once they were about a block away from the cafe. Stan did end up talking about their bird familiars, and Bill described the new novel he was working on, and Mike told them that he had gotten a sourdough starter.

Eddie loved listening to his friends. They had much more interesting lives than him, and their stories were his favorite movie. At the moment, though, all he could think about was how Richie would react to everyone's anecdote. He wondered if he would get along with them and if they would welcome him into the group.

The problem was, while a witch and a werewolf could make a relationship work, the words 'relationship' and 'demon' didn't exactly go together in the same sentence.

Especially a sex demon. For all Eddie knew, Richie was currently having sex right then with someone else who had summoned him.

Eddie blanched as he realized they hadn't used protection, and who knows how many people Richie had performed oral sex on.

Maybe demons didn't spread STIs.

He should probably ask Richie about that. If he was ever able to have an actual discussion with him. Christ, he was going to have to ask him 'during the throes of passion,' so to speak, wasn't he?

That had been a terrible line of thinking to get lost in, because it caused him to blush far more than the weather warranted. Stan and Bill immediately started testing him for it, and he simply snapped back that they were just jealous since they were both single. That shut them up real quick.

When the coven split up, Eddie decided to swing back around to get a refill on his coffee and then headed home to do some research. Something he probably should have done before he had started this. He had dome some supplemental research concerning the actual spell, but he hadn't come across this kind of information, and it definitely hadn't been in Mike's spell book. So naturally, the thought hadn't even occurred to Eddie. Now he was left scrambling because it wasn't in any of the books he had, either, and so he ended up turning to the internet, which wasn't being incredibly helpful.

Apparently when he had been busy with track meets, SATs, and you know, planning _his future_ , there had been quite a few cartoons with over sexualized demons. Not that he found them sexy himself or anything. It did lead to him wondering how Richie would look if he had red skin, a forked tail, and carried a pitchfork. Okay, so maybe Eddie might be attracted to all of that if it was Richie.

Well, he didn't find what he had been looking for, and by that point he had so much caffeine in his system that he was hovering around his apartment like a hummingbird, so he decided to go for a run. He changed into under armor, shorts, and a tank top at the speed of light, and then he was out the door.

Running had been the first thing that was _his_. Sure, he had his magic, and despite his mother not allowing him to practice, he had known it was there. His mother was a witch, though, and it was her that he inherited his powers from. For that reason, he was entirely fine not using them. The last thing he wanted was to be like her. The best way to avoid that was from to get out from under her thumb while he could, so he had joined the track team behind her back. He fought like hell to be allowed to continue once she had found out, and she must have seen how good it truly was for him, because she never brought it up again after that initial fight.

Then Eddie had graduated and gone to college, where he found his coven, but running was still his go to for calming his head.

His feet hit the pavement, and it was like an off switch, his thoughts stopped racing. He was able to push all worries of Richie and nameless men aside and _just run_.

It felt like he was flying.

He went along his usual route, plus he tacked on a few extra blocks on his way back, bumping it up to a totally breezy six miles. Despite the chill in the air, he was drenched by the time he jogged up the stairs to his apartment. He kicked his shoes off in the hallway as he made his way to grab clean clothes from the bedroom. He was making a beeline for the shower, feeling pretty gross as the sweat started to cool on his skin, and so he wasn't exactly paying attention to his bed.

Or the fact that there was a demon lounging on said bed.

"Hey there, hot stuff."

Eddie screamed, holding his sweater up in front of him, as if he was naked and shielding himself. Although, there was no fear of Richie seeing him naked. In fact, it was strange to be clothed in front of him. Eddie still decided to keep the sweater in place because he wasn't exactly a big fan of anyone seeing him in his running shorts outside of when he was doing the actual running. He felt more exposed this way then he had kneeling outside of the summoning circle without a stitch of fabric on. At least he also had the under armor on to hide how his thighs would bulge unattractively out of legs of the shorts.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie demanded, once he had been able to catch his breath once more. "I didn't summon you."

"Well, once you summon a demon and enter into a contract, they have the ability to appear whenever they please to conduct business," Richie explained.

He almost sounded as if he was reading an answer from a book.

"I know that," Eddie grumbled. "But we didn't exactly sign any contract."

"Nah, just a verbal agreement," Richie admitted. "I think that's good enough, though, don't you? I'm saving you the trouble of having to perform that ritual all the time, you know? I thought you'd be happy about that. You wouldn't have to draw the circle all the time, but it appears that I was wrong about that being a problem, at least."

Eddie blushed as he glanced down at the circle... which he realized he had been standing directly on.

"Okay. Point taken. It _would_ be easier if I didn't have to do that every time. But I'm still not the biggest fan of you just breaking into my house."

"I mean, if you aren't in the mood, I understand," Richie said, making a big show of standing up and slowly walking toward the door, as if he would really leave.

They both knew better, though.

"I mean, now that you're here, I don't see the harm," Eddie said, and Richie practically leered at him. "Just, uh, lemme take a quick shower first. I was out running for quite some time."

"Baby, there's no point in showering if I'm just going to get you dirty."

Richie reached out and tried to sneak a hand up the right leg of Eddie's shorts. Eddie sprang back, hitting the door, and getting the doorknob bruising his poor spine for his efforts. He cried out once more, and dropped the sweater in the process. Richie had the decency to look ashamed that he had inadvertently caused him pain, but that didn't last long, because he was then staring unabashedly at his legs.

"Okay, enough of that," Eddie said, pushing him back toward the bed. "Don't say anything, alright? I know I look ridiculous. Just let me go change in the bathroom, and then I'll be right back."

"Do I look like I think you look ridiculous?" Richie asked, eyebrows raising. "Okay, sure, yeah. Athletic wear isn't exactly the sexiest clothing in the world, but those shorts? Baby, they are _short_. I would kill to see you in them without those stupid tights."

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"They aren't tights. Anyway, you don't want to see that. So, I'll be right back."

Richie was about to protest, but Eddie was flush against the door, so it was easy enough for him to escape. He reached behind his back, opened said door, and slipped out of the bedroom. He locked the bathroom door behind himself and quickly stripped out of his running clothes. He threw them in the hamper in the corner of the room, and then he took a deep breath before walking back into the bedroom with his head held up high.

Richie didn't say anything about what had happened once he returned, and Eddie was almost disappointed. Perhaps it would help if he were to face things like his body issues head on, but considering that he was already supposed to be having a serious conversation with Richie about other things, it was probably for the best to only tackle one serious issue at a time.

Baby steps.

Richie still had his clothes on, and as much as Eddie wanted to see what he looked like underneath his ugly clothes, he was getting used to it. At least this time Richie was wearing a pair of camo cargo shorts, so Eddie was able to admire his legs. He could just imagine how they'd look when Richie was kneeling over him and thrusting.

Whenever they got to that.

Knowing Richie, that wasn't going to happen for a year, so Eddie didn't even hide that he was staring. He wanted to get his fill in. Richie didn't seem to notice since he was preoccupied with staring at Eddie in turn. He looked close to drooling, despite having seen Eddie naked twice before. Eddie didn't think he was anything special to warrant that, but as he had been learning, it was nice to feel wanted.

"Have you been touching yourself since the last time?" Richie asked, running his hand up Eddie's leg.

This time Eddie allowed him to.

He shivered at Richie's caress. Or maybe it was because of the question. He wasn't going to allow himself to feel shame about it, though.

"Of course. It's been, what, a week? I was going to jerk off at some point during that time."

"You know that's not what I mean," Richie said quietly. He traced his fingers back up Eddie's leg and walked them along his hip so he could grab Eddie's ass. "Have you tried making yourself feel good back here?"

"Yes," Eddie whispered, unconsciously pushing is hips back into Richie's hand. "I felt so empty after you left last time."

"That's so hot, baby. Would you mind showing me? I want to see you finger yourself, and then I'll help you so you won't have to worry about feeling empty."

Eddie nodded quickly, letting himself fall back onto the bed, scrambling to get the lube from the bed side table. Richie saw where he was reaching and grabbed it for him. Eddie slicked his fingers and reached down so he could slip the first one in. He hoped that since Richie's hand were free that he might pull himself out to relieve some of the tension or, at the very least, reach down to palm himself through his shorts. He was scarily still, though, watching Eddie intently. His eyes kept darting back and forth between his finger pumping in and out of his hole and his face to gauge his reaction. If Eddie had been any more self conscious, he would have thought that Richie wasn't attracted to him at all, but his eyes were dilated and there was a definite bulge in his shorts.

So Eddie focused on getting himself loose enough for when Richie took over. His fingers were definitely longer and thicker than Eddie's were, and it would be nice for Richie to get right to it, and not drag it out like he had done previously.

Eddie pulled his hand back so he could pour some more lube on his fingers and then slipped two back in. He let out a little moan at the intrusion, and Richie gasped.

"Why don't you touch yourself while you watch me?" Eddie asked before he could stop himself.

"Because I can't take my eyes off of you," Richie said, and it was so stupidly romantic that Eddie couldn't even be mad at him.

He started scissoring his fingers so he could add a third, but he didn't get that far. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Richie pick up the discarded bottle of lube and slick up his own fingers. He gently wrapped his hand around Eddie's wrist and tugged until Eddie let his fingers slip out of his hole. Richie wasted no time replacing them with his own, and he definitely was no longer taking his time, considering he went straight to three. Eddie's back arched as he screamed silently. He honestly swore that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. He had no idea how it was possible, but it felt even better than it had the last time, and he was afraid that he was going to come without even touching his cock.

And then Richie added a fourth.

Eddie could see stars.

Or, well, it was that thing where you shut your eyes so hard that you could see light and movement. Oh, Eddie knew what that was called. What _was_ that called? He wasn't going to be able to remember the technical name for it. He could barely remember his own name at the moment. He felt drool starting to dribble down his chin. His mouth must have been open for a hot minute at that point, if he had gotten to the point of _fucking drooling_ , and he must look so disgustingly slutty. He peeled his eyes open once he thought he wouldn't pass out by doing so, and that was a mistake, because Richie was smiling up at him, and that was it.

Eddie came, although it felt like nothing he had ever felt before. His cock twitched against his stomach, but only a little semen got caught in his happy trail.

"Wha?" he managed to mumble, and Richie chuckled.

"Prostate orgasm. It's good, right?"

"Good isn't the word I'd use."

"Yeah, definitely better than good," Richie agreed. "For example, we can keep going and I can make you come again. No break necessary. Just look how hard you still are, baby."

And Richie was right. Eddie was still painfully hard despite everything. He didn't think he could keep going, but he had to decide if that would overwhelm him more than a second orgasm.

Oh, who was he kidding. As soon as they were finished having sex, Richie would leave, and that was the last thing that he wanted.

Eddie nodded, and Richie started moving his fingers again, which Eddie noticed had still been inside him. It had felt nice and comforting in a way. He was going to just keep discovering all these depraved sexual things about himself during his time with Richie, wasn't he? No time to dwell on that, however, because Richie was moving his fingers once more and reaching down with his other hand to wrap around Eddie's cock, and if Eddie thought his brain was mush before...

He had been sure that he was going to go off like a rocket, since that seemed to be the pattern, but thanks to the prostate orgasm he lasted a little longer. It was long enough that he was able to participate as much as he could. He thread his fingers through Richie's hair for a bit, and his heart swelled at the little pleased hum that got him. But, of course, Richie was good at what he did, and so only a couple of minutes later, Eddie was dangerously close to coming for the second time that day. He tried to warn Richie, but it was too late, and as his cum shot across the back of Richie's hand, he shouted, "Phosphenes!"

"What..." Richie laughed breathlessly. "What was that?"

"When you close your eyes," Eddie said, waving his hand around.

Richie shrugged, accepting the completely unhelpful answer, and then pulled his fingers out of Eddie's hole. Eddie protested as he went to wipe them on his shirt, because he refused to let the demon do that in front of him ever again. Begrudgingly, Richie reached over the bed side table and grabbed a tissue... which he then stuck in one of the pockets of his shorts.

Eddie sighed.

"Well, baby, I'll let you get some rest," Richie said. His voice was so soothing, and Eddie's eyes started to droop. He didn't doubt that he was going to doze off as soon as he disappeared. "You're going to need it. I'm leaving a little something for you here, but don't worry about it right now."

Eddie couldn't worry about anything at the moment. All he felt was pure bliss.

Richie leaned down and left a chaste kiss on Eddie' forehead, and that's all he could remember before he was lost to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie and Mike were going to meet the mysterious Bev. Ben had asked the two of them, Eddie being the best of the coven when it came to medical magic and Mike specializing in supernatural creatures, if they would mind helping in making an potion for Bev to aid in her full moon transformation. Of course they had said yes, and Eddie got up at the crack of dawn so he could fit in a quick run and a cup of coffee before making his way to Mike's apartment. He was the first to arrive, and not wanting to start before Ben brought Bev over, the two of them cuddled up on Mike's couch and settled in to watch the morning news.

There wasn't anything particularly interesting happening in their small town, and before Eddie knew it, his mouth was running away from him.

"So I _am_ still seeing that demon."

"Yeah, I figured," Mike said, but not unkindly.

"We don't really talk all too much outside of, uh..." Eddie trailed off, uncomfortable talking about his sex life with his friend. Especially when they were huddled up so close. "Anyway, I haven't had the chance to ask him some questions about some practical stuff concerning the whole arrangement. Like, do demons get STIs?"

Eddie could feel Mike sigh from where he was tucked up by his side, and he tried to pull away, but Mike wrapped his arm tighter around him.

"Oh Eddie," he said. "Okay, well, first to quell your worries, no. You're not going to get something from a sex demon. But I think maybe you should stop seeing him. Like, an 'arrangement' isn't what you need. You know you deserve to have an actual boyfriend, right?"

"No, I know. I'll start dating someday. This way I won't be totally clueless when that time comes, though."

"The right person wouldn't care about that," Mike pointed out, and it wasn't like Eddie hadn't known that.

He hadn't summoned a sex demon because he was afraid of being a thirty year old virgin. He hadn't summoned a sex demon because he didn't want to be laughed out of bed by a future boyfriend. He knew how to stand up for himself, and he would rip anyway who dared to do something like that a new one. He honestly and truly had only summoned the sex demon to just get it out of the way, like he had been telling himself. There was no other reason, like, thinking that he would never find someone who would deal with his neurotic ass.

"Maybe I just want to know what I like for myself," Eddie said.

It wasn't a lie.

Jerking off had never been better. Eddie wasn't afraid anymore to finger himself when he was in the mood. Plus, he now knew, if he wanted to draw things out for a bit, that he was very much into what he had learned was called cock warming. He figured since he had already ordered the dildo for the initial summoning, he might as well put it to good use and started playing with it. Of course, he desperately tried not to think of Richie as he would clench around it, but he hadn't succeeded. He had came so hard he blacked out the first time he had done it, and he decided that he wasn't going to be embarrassed to ask Richie to do that some time, once he could finally convince the demon to fuck him.

And okay, this was why he hadn't wanted to get into details about the whole situation while Mike was holding him. Just thinking about Richie fucking him and he was getting hard in his pants like he was a teenager again. He muttered something about having to use the restroom and he ran there and splashed some water on his face. He made sure to stop in the kitchen and get some more coffee for both of them on the way back as a silent apology, and Mike smiled at him as he said his thanks.

Good. Crisis averted.

Mike really was such a good friend. Eddie wondered why he couldn't see himself in a relationship with him, and not for the first time. He definitely did have a little bit of a crush on him when they had first met. How couldn't he? Mike was handsome, and then getting to know him had shown he was not only a pretty face, but one of the nicest and caring people that Eddie had ever met. 

And that was the problem, wasn't it? Eddie liked someone who would push back. Taunt and tease, like Richie did. Which meant that for the first time in his life, Mike was wrong. Because Eddie didn't deserve someone nice.

There was a knock at the door, then, and Mike pushed himself up off the couch to let Ben and Bev in.

And while Eddie was still a little mad at Bill for teasing Ben the other day, he had to admit that he had been right. Bev was downright gorgeous. She was wearing loose, comfortable clothing, but that didn't take away from the fact that she looked runway ready. Even Eddie could admit that.

"Hey guys," Ben said, taking Bev's scarf for her as she stood awkwardly beside him. "This is Bev. Bev, these are the two witches from my coven I was telling you about, Eddie and Mike. They are the most capable in Derry to help you."

"Ben, you are too kind," Mike said, clapping his back. "We are definitely going to do our best, though, Bev."

"Thank you," she said, smiling softly. "I'm sure you guys have better things to be doing on your days off, so you have no idea how much this means to me."

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be right now."

"And we promise we'll do our best to find a solution," Eddie added, already fully in caretaker mode. He pulled out his clipboard that had the printed up questionnaire he had prepared ahead of time attached to it. "Although I'm afraid this part is going to feel a lot like being at a doctor's appointment."

"Okay. I'll... I'll do the best I can," Bev said, tripping on her words slightly.

Ben immediately excused himself to go get her some tea while Mike pulled out one of the kitchen chairs for her and she sat down. Eddie tried to ask the questions as quickly and painlessly as he could while still getting as much information as possible. Truth was, he probably wasn't going to need to know absolutely everything about her medical history, but it was always better to be safe rather than sorry. Once Mike was done, they would compare notes, and he would know what was going to be helpful once they started on the potion.

So he had everything he could possibly need, and Mike led Bev to his bedroom, where they would have more privacy, and he could check her over. Eddie poured himself yet another cup of coffee, even though the pot was ice cold at that point, and started going over his notes. He wanted to try and eliminate anything that he knew was absolutely not going to be pertinent, so once Mike was finished, they could get right down to it. He became so absorbed in reading that he almost forgot that Ben was there.

"I know it's more than just the full moon that is bothering her," he said, causing Eddie to jump. "I just... I don't want to push her, but talking helps, right?"

"Sometimes," Eddie said, more to his coffee then Ben.

With a chuckle, Ben assured him, "That wasn't a thinly veiled attempt to get you to open up. I swear."

"Oh, thank God," Eddie said with a sigh.

"No, I'm allowed to be selfish for once. Let me be selfish for once."

"By all means. You deserve it, man. Also, Bev seems great, by the way. Once me and Mike fix her up, you should totally ask her out."

The color drained from Ben's face.

"Oh my God. What if she thinks I was only doing this to guilt her into going out with me? I couldn't do that to her! I'm going to have to wait before I even _think_ of asking her on a date."

"Hey, don't freak out," Eddie said, patting his arm. "I'm sure she won't think that's the case. You shouldn't put off telling her how you feel. That's not fair to either of you."

"That's pretty sound advice," Ben said, smiling at him, and Eddie groaned.

"You ricked me into talking about me after all."

"Not really. It just turns out that it's good advice for both of us."

"I can't tell Richie, _the demon_ , how I feel about him. First of all, because there are no feelings involved."

Ben started at him, but Eddie wasn't going to fall for that.

"And secondly, if there _were_ feelings involved... Which there _are not_ , but if there were, I couldn't tell him. That would be just setting myself up for disappointment. He's a demon."

"And Bev is a werewolf, and that's not going to stop me." Ben shrugged. "Has anyone in our coven ever been 'normal' in any way? I'd be honestly surprised if we suddenly started following dumb social norms now."

"I think this goes beyond societal norms," Eddie mumbled. He cleared his throat and downed the rest of his stale coffee. "And I thought you wanted to be selfish. Get back to talking about yourself."

"Yeah, I should focus on Bev right now and save that for later."

There was the Ben that Eddie knew. If the feelings ended up being mutual, Bev was going to be incredibly lucky to have him. And, even from the short time that Eddie had spent with her, he could tell that Ben would be lucky to have her as well.

"You're right. We should focus on the matter at hand. So don't think I'll be talking about the demon."

"There's a demon involved?" Bev asked, emerging from Mike's room.

Mike was close behind her and was giving Eddie yet another disapproving look.

"No, nothing that extensive," Eddie quickly reassured her. "We were discussing... other matters. No, when we're done, we'll have what essentially will be a tonic."

Bev looked almost relieved.

This proved to bright when she said, "I'll be honest. I've only just been turned, so I've never met a demon before. I wasn't expecting something like that... just yet."

"Well, good news is, you're actually above this particular demon on the food chain," Mike joked, and thankfully it helped lighten the mood in the room. "So Bev, you and Ben make yourselves at home. Me and Eddie are going to get work on the potion, and when we're done, you can drink the first dose."

"It'll be that quick?"

"Okay, so maybe we kind of _arewas_ quick work once they got started, as it always was when they worked together. Knowing all the details of Bev's condition, and her previous medical history, they whipped up a potion that would hopefully take care of everything. If they were right, it might even help her with another, uh, _other_ monthly cycle.

They returned to the kitchen to find it abandoned, Bev's cup of tea cooling next to Eddie's empty mug. The distant sound of canned laughter was coming from the living room, and that's where they found her and Ben in a position not too far off from the one the two of them had been in earlier. Ben was snoring softly where he was propped up against Bev's shoulder, and while Bev looked rigid and on high alert even in sleep, she had a soft smile gracing her lips as she held him close.

Yeah, Ben was going to be just fine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie was going to be just fine, too,

He may have put up a stubborn front with his friends, but all their concerned nagging really was what he had needed.

Once he finally worked up the courage to confront Richie, he changed into the least sexy outfit he could think of, which consisted of the sweatpants and tee he usually wore when he deep cleaned his apartment. Then he plopped down in the summoning circle and repeated the spell. Richie appeared in front of him, looking rather confused at first, but then he pulled Eddie into a kiss before he could say anything.

But if it wasn't the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced.

Not like he had much to compare it to. His unfortunate prom date, that Myra girl from church his mother forced him to take, who somehow managed to have a worse time then he did. Stan when Eddie realized he might be gay. Stan again when they realized they might be nonbinary. That Matt guy who broke up with him when he said that he wasn't ready to have sex at the time.

Okay, so none of those people even would lend themselves to be a passionate kiss.

No offense to Stan.

The point was...

The point was, he was getting distracted. Eddie pulled away, Richie's lips honest to goodness smacking as he sat there looking like a trout while he was still in mid-kiss. His eyes fluttered open and he mumbled an almost inaudible, "What?"

"We need to talk. Well, uh, more like I just need to say something."

"Okay baby," Richie said, and he held out his hand for Eddie to take. "Come on. Let's get off the floor, then. No point in destroying our knees."

God, he was being so nice, it was breaking Eddie's heart.

"So, uh, the thing is... I can't do this anymore," Eddie said, once they got comfortable. Richie started to protest, but Eddie held up a hand to silence him. "No, please let me get this out before I lose my nerve. Because you'll start talking and I'll never get this out. I'll just give in and start kissing you again, and if I do that, I'll never stop. And I shouldn't be kissing you because I'm... I'm falling for you."

Richie well and truly resembled a fish, take your pick of any fish, then. His mouth was mostly just hanging open as he uselessly tried to speak.

"Which, I know, it's stupid. You're a sex demon. You're just doing your job. I'm a customer, like you said. The last thing you want is for the awkward virgin to fall in love with you. Especially since I'm probably not even a memorable awkward virgin. I doubt I stand out in the long line of people summoning you."

"Baby... _Eddie_... I know I'm not supposed to interrupt you, but I have to. I can't let you think those kind of things about yourself. You are amazing, and okay. Sure, sex demons aren't in high demand these days thanks to Tinder..."

"Fucking Tinder."

"So no one else is summoning me at the moment, but even if they were, you would _absolutely_ stand out. How could you not? You're funny and hot and smart."

"You can't say that," Eddie said, even as Richie insisted it was the truth. "No, you can't, because we haven't even had a real conversation. You don't know me."

"I mean, well..." Richie gestured up and down his body. "Demon, so I _do_ , but you're right. We should spend more time outside of the bedroom. I am willing to do that. I _want_ to do that with you. I just didn't want to push you. I mean, I did leave my number for you so you could use that instead of the summoning circle, but I felt like that wasn't too pushy. You shouldn't tie yourself down to the first person you sleep with, though."

"I wouldn't be doing anything of the sort. Wait. You did not leave your number here," Eddie said as he crossed his arms, but he realized that that Richie _had_ said he was leaving something for him. "Anyway, fuck you. I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity! I didn't want to say anything and make you feel like you owed me. You may think that you wouldn't be settling for the first person you slept with, but that kind of thing _can_ happen," Richie said, and Eddie was overjoyed he didn't say anything about the fact that he very clearly _had_ left his number in Eddie's room. "Obviously I'm not saying that it's never a good idea to start a serious relationship with that person, though. I was just looking out for you. Plus, there was the small fact that I was a little worried you would be disgusted at the thought of a relationship with a demon. Most humans are. Even witches."

Well, Eddie felt like a dick.

"I can't lie to you, even if I feel guilty about it, so I have to admit that I was a little concerned about the whole 'dating a demon' thing, but that was really was overshadowed by how I thought you wouldn't want to be with a witch. Specifically an awkward virgin witch, as I have mentioned."

"You may have mentioned that a few times," Richie said. He smiled, all lopsided and adorable, and Eddie's heart couldn't take it. "So... we're both big idiots. If only we had just talked all of this through from the start, neither of us would have developed ulcers freaking out about it silently."

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to say that! You are _always_ running away after I get all cum dumb!" Richie started laughing at him, but Eddie wasn't going to let him get away with it. He jabbed his finger into Richie's chest as he continued. "You do! There was no time for me to say anything! Because trust me. I wanted to. I was afraid I was going to have to say it while my cock was down your throat or something. Because you always run away, and I haven't even gotten a chance to touch you!"

Oops.

Okay, so this technically was supposed to be about their communication skills. Specifically Richie running away instead of communication. But, sure, Eddie was obviously still broken up about the fact that Richie never let him touch him in return.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Richie nervously ran his hand through his hair as he scuffed the toe of his stupid Birkenstocks (which _of course_ he was wearing with socks) across the floor. "There's a perfectly sound explanation for that."

"Well, I'd love to hear it."

"Me getting you off? That has no strings attached. Just me getting the normal pleasure a person gets from making their partner feel good. But once you touch me in any way really, I sort of... Feed off of you."

"Am I supposed to be surprised at this revelation? I summoned a sex demon. I knew that was something that was going to happen."

"Don't be so nonchalant about it! I hate just doing it to people. It may seem like it isn't a big deal, but it _does_ drain your energy, and I just think I shouldn't be doing that without someone's consent."

"And me summoning you wasn't consent enough?" Eddie asked seriously. "Okay, then, I'm telling you right now that I am completely fine with you feeding off of me because I would very much like to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

Richie started to sniffle slightly, and Eddie thought it was performative until he saw the snot dripping from his nose, and it truly was a testament to how he felt about him. He did still want to run away from Richie's possible germs, but he held his ground and even let Richie pull him into a tight hug.

"Okay, so I know that we're supposed to be talking and everything, and I probably should take you on a date once we finally stop beating around the bush and accept that we both just have low self esteem and obviously we're getting together, but you can't just say that and not have sex with me now."

"No, you're right, I think we've done enough talking," Eddie said quickly. "Will you finally fuck me?"

Richie laughed wetly against Eddie's shoulder and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'll fuck you. You fucking little horny gremlin."

Eddie truly wanted to rebuff that remark, but he found himself speechless when he pulled back from Richie's hold. Well, first off, Richie was still holding onto is arms firmly, so Eddie didn't make it far. That mean he ended up staring directly into Richie's eyes, and upon seeing nothing there but what he now knew as clearly pure love, he _had_ to kiss him. He would just make him pay for it later.

All that mattered now was that he was going to see Richie.

He was going to get to _touch him_.

Eddie continued kissing Richie as he pushed him toward the bed, and then he reconnected their lips once he crawled into Richie's lap after he had fallen onto the mattress with a soft 'oof.'

Richie desperately tried to gain dominance over the kiss, but Eddie was done with simply following his lead. He knew what he wanted, he had permission to take it, and he wasn't going to fumble the ball. He bit at Richie's lips as he pushed his God damn flannel pajama pants off, forcing his Birkenstocks to fall to the floor with a thud. The underwear he was sporting underneath was old, baggy, and had honest to goodness holes in them, and yet it was still the hottest imagine Eddie had ever seen when he glanced down.

"Don't judge. I didn't think I was going to be getting laid today," Richie quipped.

"I mean, they're just coming right off, so it doesn't bother me," Eddie replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, that's good to hear, but I still can't help but feel self concious about how I look when you look so damn sexy." 

Eddie stared blankly at him.

"My pants have paint on them."

"Your _grey sweatpants_ ," Richie pointed out, which didn't help much. 

Eddie didn't know what that had to do with anything. Either way, Richie didn't have to worry. They clearly both thought the other looked good, so what were they waiting for? Eddie peeled Richie's underwear off, tossing them off into the corner of the room, and actually moaned when he saw Richie's cock.

"Okay, so maybe I can forgive you for being so gentle with me before," he mumbled.

"Yeah, it _is_ a little above average," Richie said, which wasn't a lie, but that didn't even begin to cover it. 'A little above average' was putting it mildly. "I mean, I'm a sex demon. I think it's against the law for my cock to be small."

"Shut up. We're still going to make this work. I haven't been fucking myself with my dildo almost every night to back out now."

"You've been fucking yourself with a dildo?" Richie asked, raising an eyebrow.

As if he didn't know.

Eddie shoved him back onto the bed, sitting up so that he could start work on getting rid of his own clothes. Richie was surprisingly quiet after that, helping Eddie when he got caught in the fabric, and then tossing his own shirt off in the same direction as his underwear.

Eddie pressed the bottle of lube into his hand, and only then did he allow Richie to flip them over so that he was on top. It was only the fastest and easiest way to get it done, after all. And boy, did Richie make fast work of opening Eddie up. Even if he still insisted on fitting four fingers in Eddie's hole before he said he was ready. Only then did he slick up his cock and start to push in.

Richie hadn't lied when he said that it might hurt. Eddie had known that when he had dumbly fucked himself with his shampoo bottle in the shower. He had known that when he had moved onto the slightly bigger dildo. And he knew it now, taking Richie's cock, which was both longer and thicker.

It still felt _so good_ , though.

"Oh fuck," he breathed out.

"Is it too much?" Richie asked as he stilled his hips.

"No," Eddie whined. "Please don't stop. Don't stop. I can take it."

"Fucking natural size queen," Richie mumbled, and with an indignant 'I heard that,' Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie's waist and pulled him in closer.

It was almost excruciating, and Eddie shut his eyes tight so that he wouldn't cry. It didn't take long, however, for it to fade into a dull ache, and maybe he was a little bit of a masochist, because _that_ he found pleasurable. He started pushing back, trying to get Richie to move. Richie rolled his eyes at first, but then he did start thrusting, albeit shallowly.

"Fuck," Eddie said with a drawn out moan. "It feels so good."

"You're not just saying that?" Richie asked, and Eddie shook his head frantically. "Okay, baby. Okay. I got you."

Richie rested his hands on either side of Eddie's head, and started snapping his hips hard and fast. Eddie had finally gotten what he wanted, but he wasn't so sure what to do now that he had it. The pleasure was indescribable, but he could at least say that it was intense, and he was scrambling for something to hold onto. He and Richie were both far too sweaty, and Eddie's hands slipped down Richie's back and along his sides, before falling onto the bed. He tried to get a good grip on the sheets, then, but he just ended up pulling them off the mattress.

He found himself essentially getting fucked up the bed, and before he could say anything to stop Richie, his head slammed against the headboard.

"Shit. Are you alright?" Richie askd.

"Don't you dare stop now," was all Eddie growled out.

Because the damage was already done, so the last thing he wanted was for Richie to stop.

Thankfully, Richie kept thrusting and reached down so he could stroke Eddie's cock. It was sloppy work, but obviously Eddie couldn't blame him considering everything else he was doing. Eddie would have helped him out by taking care of himself, but he honestly couldn't even _think_ about moving at that point.

That wasn't going to be a problem, however, because Richie was crying out that he was close and that's all it took for Eddie to come. Sadly, Richie pulled out then, probably as as to not overwhelm Eddie, which he could already tell wasn't something that Richie would have to worry about. Eddie would have loved to continue getting fucked within an inch of his life, but when Richie finished himself off with his hand, that meant he came across Eddie's stomach, and that had some benefits in itself. Even as his eyes started to droop, he dragged his fingers through the mess and smiled.

"Huh. Okay," Richie said thoughtfully. "We'll save that for later. Time for you to get some sleep, baby."

"How did you know," Eddie started to say, but he was cut off by a yawn. "Okay. Point taken. Energy draining. So, does that make you a, uh, succubus or an incubus?"

"Incubus is a band. You don't know what you're talking about. You're delirious."

"Dick," Eddie mumbled as he snugged into the covers.

"I know you love it," Richie retorted, plastering himself along Eddie's back.

Eddie yawned again, and the last thing he could remember before passing out was Richie mumbling 'adorable' into his hair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that this is alright?" Richie asked for the fifth time that night. Eddie understood that he was nervous, but they had been over this the previous four times. He took Richie's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before swatting his arm. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"For asking a stupid question," Eddie said before leaping up the stairs of Stan's building and ringing the bell.

"I thought there were no stupid questions," Richie pointed out as he joined him on the porch. "Or I guess that's just in school, huh?"

"The coven is going to love you. There's no need to worry. And as I've told you every day for the past week, Bev will be there meeting Stan for the first time, too, so you're not alone."

"I know, I know. I don't know why I'm freaking out so much. I don't know why I'm so in my head. I mean, I guess I do. I don't want to disappoint them."

"Oh, sweetheart," Eddie said quietly. He grabbed Richie's hand once more and pulled him into a quick kiss. "You could never disappoint them. Just be yourself. Well, your human self. I don't think we need them seeing your demon form right off the bat."

"Shut up. You love my tail," Richie said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I did not need to know he has a tail," said a voice coming from the intercom.

It scared both Eddie and Richie into jumping, and considering he was so damn tall, Richie bumped his head.

"Well, that's a great start to my night," Richie said as he cradled his head in the palm of his hand.

"You and me both," the voice, Stan, said. "Eddie, tell your boy toy to keep that kind of shit to himself and then he's allowed to come up."

"Just buzz us in Stan," Eddie said. "We brought a casserole and it's not getting any warmer."

"God, you're disgustingly domestic. Fine. Bill heard 'casserole' and is motioning me to hurry up. You're both grandpas. I hope you know that."

There was a loud buzz as Stan pressed the button to unlock the front door, and Eddie passed off the casserole dish to Richie so he could open it. Because, yes, of course he had actually brought a casserole for their pot luck. He may not have been the biggest fan of his mother, but she did have some pretty amazing recipes.

He noticed that Richie had lifted up the tin foil covering the dish to steal a little bite from the top of the casserole, and he couldn't even be mad at him. It felt the biggest possible compliment he could give, and Eddie smiled as they made their way up the stairs.

Eddie had faith that the coven was going to love Richie and accept him into the fold, but if there was the slim chance that the night didn't go exactly as planned, Eddie knew that he and Richie were going to be just fine.

It turned out that witches and demons _could_ get along, after all. More than get along, in fact. Once they had finally had an actual discussion after Eddie had woken up, they officially became a couple. They had been going strong for two months, and Eddie couldn't see himself with anyone else. He knew it was too early to be saying things like that, but in his heart, he knew it was the truth. 

And he didn't think that just because he _really_ didn't want to have to navigate Tinder.

He loved Richie.

And, well, it seemed Richie loved him in return. That was all Eddie could ask for.


	2. Mike Ending

Except, now it was preying on Eddie's mind, as he settled back down on the couch. Sure, he may not think he deserved someone as kind and understanding as Mike, who simply wrapped his arm around Eddie's shoulders like nothing had happened as he switched the news to some cartoons. Yes, far too kind and understanding for Eddie, but letting his insecurities dictate every little thing wasn't doing either of them any favors if Mike truly wanted to be with him.

 _Did_ he want to be with Eddie? He had excused himself from the conversation when Bill had tried to set up Eddie's unwanted Tinder profile. He had been reluctant to lend Eddie the spell book once he had found out what he intended to do. Holy shit, the way he had reacted when e and Stan had found out Eddie was going to summon the demon again.

Eddie was a dumb ass.

"Mike, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Mike said, because he was seriously an angel.

"No, I do. I was too busy feeling down on myself to see what was right in front of me."

"That's pretty romantic," Mike said with a soft laugh. "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, of course. I just didn't even realize it was an option."

"It is," Mike said, pulling Eddie closer. "I thought it'd be best to give you space. You clearly had things to figure out first."

"But wouldn't you have wanted we figure it out together? I mean, I went and lost my virginity to a sex demon. You still want to be with me after that?"

"Of course," Mike said, cradling Eddie's face in the palm of his hand. "Previous partners, no matter who and no matter how little or many there are, don't mean anything. As long as you're with me now."

Eddie couldn't help it. Mike's words caused him to cry, but it was a good cry. The best possible cry, and then Mike was wiping those tears away with the pad of his thumb, and Eddie didn't care that he was sniffling. He closed the distance between them, sealing his lips over Mike's in a sweet kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Mike said when they pulled apart.

Eddie could just tell he had the dopiest smile on his face as he said, "Then you should do it again."

"I'd love to," Mike responded, sweeping his thumb over Eddie's lip, then. "But if I did, I'd never stop, and we do still have company coming."

"Oh my God." Eddie groaned. "That's right. Now I have to concentrated on helping Bev. I refused to do shoddy work just because I'm completely smitten."

Mike laughed as he extracted himself from Eddie's hold. It seemed to physically pain him as he got up from the couch, taking their empty mugs to place in the kitchen sink, and then start preparing for Bev's arrival. But the two of them wanted nothing more than to help the werewolf, so Eddie had to agree it was for the best.

Once Ben arrived with Bev, it was smooth sailing. Eddie and Mike had always worked well together, but now it was like they were unstoppable. Even if they did keep sneaking kisses here and there.

It only took a little over an hour before they were sending a thankful Bev and a love struck Ben home, and then Mike wasted no time in dragging Eddie to his bedroom.

"Now, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready," Mike said, because the poor guy had no idea now that Eddie had experienced sex, it was all he could ever think about.

"But if I _am_ ready?" Eddie asked, batting his eyes, and Mike laughed again.

"Then, let me take care of you sweetheart."

"Counter point. You could wreck me. The demon has been ridiculously cautious," Eddie explained, wincing a little at bringing Richie up in bed with Mike, but his current partner didn't seem affected by it. "And while gentle is nice, I can handle it. I mean, I actually want it."

Mike's eyes had turned dark, and he nodded as he licked his lips.

"Yeah, we can... We can do that. I'm taking this means you want to be penetrated."

"Only you could put it so clinically and still sound so hot," Eddie said, already pushing his pants down past his hips. "Yeah, I want you to penetrate me."

"Oh yeah, we can absolutely arrange that," Mike said, watching as Eddie's cock sprang out of his briefs and slapped against his stomach.

It didn't take them long after that to rid themselves of the rest of their clothes, articles tossed to the side. A sock or two even got caught on the beside table lampshade.

Mike still took his time opening Eddie up, so he supposed that must have been an understood common courtesy. He could deal with it, however, when Mike had no qualms about Eddie touching him in return.

And Eddie was going to take full advantage of that.

He tweaked Mike's nipples, marveling at the little gold bar that went through each one. He wanted to get his mouth on them, but he wasn't that flexible, and couldn't reach Mike's chest in their current position. And he wanted to get fucked, so he put it off as Mike continued to prepare him. But as he started to get impatient...

"Can I ride you?" he found himself asking, salivating at the thought.

"Yeah, of course," Mike answered quickly. "I think you're ready. Let me... Let me just get a condom."

They re-positioned themselves, and once Mike had the condom securely on, Eddie started sinking down. No more being cautious. No more being gentle. No more treating him like he didn't know what he wanted and what he could take. Because as desperately as he wanted to get fucked by a real mean, he had to admit it wasn't much different than a dildo, so he technically had taken care of that aspect of his virginity long ago. It didn't upset him like he had thought it would. It simply meant that he was able to take all of Mike in and not stop until he was perfectly seated in his lap.

Then he got nice and comfortable, leaning down so he could take Mike's right nipple between his teeth. He was already trembling with good it all felt, and he hadn't even started moving yet. If Mike's ragged breath was anything to go by, however, he felt the same way.

Enough teasing, though, Eddie thought.

He bit down hard, and Mike started to moan. It turned into a full on shout when Eddie started moving, though. He immediately was thankful for being a runner, because even with

Then he got nice and comfortable, leaning down so he could take Mike's right nipple between his teeth. He was already trembling with good it all felt, and he hadn't even started moving yet. If Mike's ragged breath was anything to go by, however, he felt the same way.

Enough teasing, though, Eddie thought.

He bit down hard, and Mike started to moan. It turned into a full on shout when Eddie started moving, though. He immediately was thankful for being a runner, because even then he started to feel the burn in his legs. It didn't help that he had immediately set a brutal pace, but that was what he had wanted after all. Mike, the gentleman, obviously had noticed and started thrusting up as well to make things a little easier on Eddie.

And that's when the head of his cock hit Eddie's prostate.

Eddie cried out and collapsed forward, his face planting right next to Mike's on the pillow. Mike took the opportunity to turn his head to the side and kiss the shell of Eddie's ear.

"You doing alright, sweetheart?" he asked.

"You know the answer to that question," Eddie mumbled, and Mike chuckled. "Think you can do that again?"

"I can definitely try," Mike said.

He wrapped his arms around Eddie's back, keeping them chest to chest as he started to fuck up into Eddie once more. He didn't hit his prostate every time, but he _did_ brush over it a few times. That accompanied with the way Eddie's cock was dragging across Mike's stomach, drove him insane. He knew he was babbling on, but he couldn't have told you what he was saying. He shut himself up by mouthing at Mike's neck, and that was truly all he could call it, because it was far too uncoordinated to be kissing of any kind.

And then he bit down as he started to come, certainly leaving a mark that poor Mike was going to have to explain to people, but Eddie couldn't bring himself to care. In fact, it sent a little thrill through him, knowing that people would realize that Mike was taken. Good news, it seemed that did it for Mike as well, because he was whispering in Eddie's ear, "So good for me sweetheart. Just perfect."

Eddied tried not to simply lay there limply after his orgasm, but it was hard for him to catch his breath and keep riding Mike at the same time. He eventually just let Mike use him once he reassured Eddie it was fine. He didn't hold back, though, thrusting frantically until he was coming with a shout, and it was everything Eddie could have asked for.

They stayed there for a few moments, Eddie making little pleased noises against Mike's neck as he started to go soft while still inside of him. Eventually, however, it became too uncomfortable for Mike, who insisted he had to take the condom off, so Eddie not-so-gracefully stood up. He let himself fall back onto the bed as Mike went to the bathroom and motioned for him to do the same once he had returned.

Okay, so he just straight up made grabby hands at Mike. He had no shame anymore.

Mike _did_ lay back down, so that was all that mattered.

Once he got comfortable, Eddie rested his head on his chest while wrapping his arm around Mike's stomach. Eddie could feel himself starting to doze off, despite once again drinking far more coffee than he should have over the course of the day. (And it was only mid-afternoon!) Before he was completely lost to sleep, however, he knew there was something he had to tell Mike.

"Hey, Mike?" he said, his voice sounding like a sonic boom in the quiet room.

"Yeah?"

"Next time I ask to borrow one of your spell books, don't let me."


End file.
